Thank You
by Yumi Murakami
Summary: Semua yang pernah Hinata lakukan demi Naruto dilupakan begitu saja, mengacuhkan semuanya hingga ia tersadar. Ia mulai mencintainya secara tulus bukan karena janji ataupun balas budi. Ia bertekad sekalipun harus melindunginya secara jara jauk, melihatnya bersama orang lain./"Terima kasih."/BadSummary/Canon/Special for Michi a.k.a Dini. RnR?


Perang besar untuk yang keempat kalinya dalam dunia telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh pihak shinobi berkat kedua remaja dari Konoha dan dibantu oleh keempat Hokage. Semua ini telah dibayar dengan banyaknya korban dan kehancuran akibat perang. Keempat Hokage kini sudah tenang dialam yang sudah menjadi sewajibnya mereka berada. Edo tensei dilepaskan.

Juubi telah tiada dengan sisa para bijuu yang terlepas dari belenggunya, mereka sudah bukan hewan ganas dan penuh nafsu untuk membunuh. Mereka menjadi hewan lagenda yang kembali pada negara masing-masing untuk membantu. Semua itu berkat sang jhincuriki sempurna Kyuubi. Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story By Yumi Murakami

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal, Gajje. Canon. One Shoot.

**Special Fict for Namikaze Miku-chan**

.

.

_**Thank You**_

.

.

.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh ke asal suara, senyumnya terkembang manis. "Bisa, ada apa?"

Menghela nafas sebelum memulai kalimatnya, "Kau lihat tenda itu kan?" Ibu jarinya mengarah pada salah satu tenda yang berukuran sedang dan isinya hanya dua orang. Sang pahlawan. Hinata Hyuuga mengangguk tahu. "Pahlawan kita sedang merengek minta disembuhkan. Tapi aku sibuk mengurusi yang disini. Sasuke-kun sudah pulih jadi aku bebas. Tapi Naruto menghambatku. Bisa kau gantikan aku?"

Sedikit ragu dengan permintaan Sakura, teman seangkatannya untuk mengurusi orang yang selama ini ia sukai. Hinata berpikir sebentar, apa ia yakin ia bisa dekat lagi dengannya? Ah pasti bisa, mungkin dengan ini perasaannya bisa terbalas sedikit demi sedikit. Mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku mau." Jawabnya mantap.

.

.

"Sakuraaa-chaaann~ Tanganku sakit."

Teriakan bising dari lelaki sebelahnya mengusik ketentraman sang Uchiha. Ternyata sikap kekanakannya tidak hilang juga hingga umurnya berusia 17 tahun.

"Urusai, usuratonkachi!" Ujarnya sarkatisk tak tahan dengan suara bising Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke menyesal rela di satu tempatkan dengannya. Oh ayolah, ia kira Naruto bisa berubah seiring waktu dan dilihat dari sikap serta sifatnya saat perang ia terlihat dewasa. Tapi ternyata.. '_Dont judge by the cover'_

"Aku sedang tidak berbicara dengamu, jadi diamlah."

"Dan kau juga diam!"

Kebiasaan bertengkar mereka kambuh, namun bukan Sasuke Uchiha namanya jika tidak mengacuhkan kalimat Naruto. Ia kembali berbaring menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menyumpal telinganya dengan bantal.

"Kembali sana jadi orang jahat saja kalau kau hanya ingin mengajakku bertengkar." Sungut Naruto, ini ia hanya bercanda bercampur kesal. Tahu kan sifat Naruto yang suka asal berbicara.

Sedang mulai membangun kedamaiannya hancur seketika mendengar penuturan Naruto, ia hanya menatap tajam lelaki pirang itu lalu kembali menutup diri. "Dasar!"

"Huh!" Mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke dan kembali berteriak keras mengganggu orang yang berjalan melewati tendanya dan orang yang ada disampingnya. "Sakuraa-chaann~"

"Naruto-kun?" Sedikit tersentak karena yang muncul bukanlah gadis bersurai merah muda namun bersurai indigo.

"Lho Hinata? Sakura-chan dimana?" Tanya Naruto masih mencari orang lain yang jelas gadis didepannya ini lah yang akan mengobatinya walau harus menahan sedikit rasa sakit aneh di hatinya mengetahui pemuda pirang itu tak mengharapkannya. Yang ia harpkan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan harus mengurusi yang lainnya, Naruto-kun. Jadi aku yang dimintai tolong." Berusaha mengacuhkan rasa sakit Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto lalu duduk disamping ranjangnya.

Pemuda itu nampak memajukan bibirnya kesal. Bukan Hinatalah yang ia harapkan kehadirannya.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sedikit tidak nyaman denganku?" Ucap Hinata ragu melihat raut wajah tak tenang Naruto.

Secepat mungkin Naruto mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi ceria demi menghargai gadis disampingnya, "Tidak kok, Hinata."

Hinata mulai memendarkan chakra penyembuhnya, menyusuri tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalut perban. Tidak ada luka serius lagi, menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur laki-laki yang ia cintai ini baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa ia berteriak terus kalau ia kesakitan?

Disaat tangan perpendaran Hinata menyusuri tubuh tan-nya Naruto merasakan kehangatan dari kedua telapak tangan itu. Rasa yang sama ketika Hinata menamparnya saat diperang. Entah perasaan apa ini, rasanya mirip dengan perasaannya pada Sakura. Namun lebih pekat.

"Sudah selesai." Ujar Hinata bangkit dari kursi setelah membalut perban baru pada tubuh Naruto yang lukanya masih ada. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Hinata harus menahan malu melihat tubuh Naruto yang sempat ia lihat. Dada bidang, perut datar, tubuh sixpack, tubuh tegap yang diwarnai kecoklatan. Menambah kesan seksinya. Oh tidak, digelengkannya kepala indigo Hinata mengusir pikiran aneh yang menyerang otaknya tentang Naruto. Bisa-bisa kalau ia sudah tak tahan, Hinata akan pingsan ditempat.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto melihat sikap aneh Hinata.

"Aa~ Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak apa-apa." Wajah putih itu memerah seketika disadari sikap anehnya oleh Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata berdekatan dengan Naruto namun tidak sampai pingsan seperti biasanya. "Aku pamit." Ujar Hinata cepat-cepat, membungkuk lalu berniat keluar sebelum Naruto berkata. "Panggilkan Sakura-chan ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk, kembali rasa perih itu datang di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Kelima negara Shinobi mulai stabil, keadaan pun membaik dengan perbaikan cepat. Pihak Konoha yang sebelumnya telah mengalami kehancuran terlebih dulu juga sudah kembali ke sedia kala walau tidak sama seperti dulu.

Kedua pahlawan Shinobi sempat bertarung hebat setelah pasca pulihnya mereka di lembah akhir yang disaksikan oleh sahabat dan gurunya untuk merebutkan gelar Hokage yang berhasil didapatkan Naruto. Setelah diangkatnya Naruto sebagai Konoha dan selesainya hukuman Sasuke selama 3 bulan penjara serta 9 bulan masa percobaan atas permintaan sang Hokage baru Konoha kembali pulih.

Sedangkan sang Hyuuga Hinata. Ia sedang dilanda dilema. Bagaimana tidak? Ia akan diangkat menjadi ketua Klan Hyuuga menggantikan sang ayah. Tapi bukan masalah itu. Masalahnya adalah, ia harus menikah. Katanya demi kelangsungan klan.

Tapi menikah dengan siapa?

"Kazekage kelima, Sabaku no Gaara."

Manik amesthytnya melebar kaget, "A-apa?"

"Kau harus menikah dengan salah seorang yang pantas denganmu, Hinata. Karena bagaimanapun kau juga akan menjadi ketua Klan ini. Heiress Hyuuga." Ujar salah satu dari kelima tetua itu pada Hinata yang menunduk.

"Lagi pula dari pihak Kazekage menyetujui."

"Bagaiman dengan Hokage kita? Ia juga pantas dengan Hinata."

Pernyataan inilah yang semakin mengagetkan Hinata. Lagi-lagi lelaki itu disebut-sebut.

"Naruto dari dulu tidak pernah menganggp Hinata. Itu percuma." Kini Hiashi Hyuuga berujar menyadari Hinata yang diam. Ia tahu hubungan antara Hinata dan Naruto jadi ia bernai berbicara demikian.

Hanya melirik sekilas ayahnya Hinata kembali menunduk ditutupi helaian indigo yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kazekage sudah terlanjur menyejui, kalau kita membatalkannya Konoha akan mendapat masalah."

"Benar juga, kita akan dianggap mengkhianati mereka."

Terserah saja apa yang akan mereka putuskan, Hinata tak peduli. Berbicara pun ia sudah tak berani, terlalu takut jika ia salah. Jadi Hinata hanya perlu mengubur perasaannya pada pemuda pirang itu dan mulai membangun perasaan terhadap pemuda lain yang tak pernah ia ajak berbicara.

Ia sadar, Naruto lebih mencintai Sakura dan lebih memilihnya. Jadi mau sampai kapanpun Naruto tak akan melihatnya. Lupakanlah tentang kalimat ketika invasi Pein dulu, usahanya melindungin pemuda yang kini sudah bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, janji terhadapnya dan Neji, juga perasaannya.

Harus Hinata lupakan demi klannya. Ini juga agar ayahnya sedikit bangga padanya.

.

.

Ternyata jadi Hokage itu tidak enaknya saat harus menandatangani banyaknya laporan dan berkas-berkas misi maupun tentang desa. Jadi Hokage itu tidak mudah, tapi ia sedikit bangga. Setidaknya ia bisa melindungi Konoha.

"Naruto?"

Sedikit menoleh dan bisa ditebak siapa yang memanggilnya, anbu bertopeng gagak berdiri didepan mejanya. "Ada apa- Sasuke?"

Melepaskan topengnya Sasuke memberikan gulungan laporan, "Kazekage akan kesini." Ujarnya pendek.

"Mau apa?" Membuka gulangan tersebut untuk membaca rentetan kalimat didalamnya.

"Kazekage akan menikah-" untuk saat ini Naruto biasa saja sebelum kelanjutannya lah yang membuatnya kaget "-dengan Hinata."

Tanpa sadar gulungan yang ia pegang terlepas begitu saja, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hehehe tidak.." Mengabaikan perasaan tak tenangnya Naruto mengambil kembali gulungan yang terjatuh. Kenapa ada rasa tak suka saat mendengar bahwa Gaara akan menikah dengan Hinata? Kenapa ada rasa iri, cemburu, marah? Rasanya.. Sesak.

"Naruto?"

"Eh ya?" Tersentak dengan panggilan Sasuke dan kembali ke realita Naruto tertawa kaku, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal demi mengurangi rasa gugup terhadap sahabatnya ini.

Tidak sengaja manik sapphiernya melihat benda perak melingkar di jari manis Sasuke, keningnya mengernyit untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Sadar dengan apa yang Naruto lihat dengan cepat Sasuke menyembunyikan tangannya dibelakang tangan, menarik Naruto untuk menatapnya. "Apa?" Tanyanya sarkastisk.

"Kau sudah tunangan? Dengan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Menghindar dari tuntutan jawaban terhadap sahabt pirangnya Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Hokage yang sebelumnya telah kembali memakai topengnya. Naruto yakin, benda itu juga pernah ia lihat terlingkar di jari manis Sakura. Apakah memang Sasuke dan Sakura memang sudah bertunangan? Kenapa tidak ada yang bercerita padanya?

Rasa ini bukan rasa sesak yang sama ketika ia tahu Hinata akan menikah dengan Gaara. Tapi lebih ke rasa kecewa. Tapi Naruto tak sadar dan tidak tahu, apa rasa tersebut.

.

.

Acara penyambutan rombongan Suna berjalan meriah, terutama dari pihak Hyuuga. Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Menolak permintaan kedatangannya di acara tersebut. Mengacuhkan kewajibannya sebagai Hokage dan dirinya yang sahabat Gaara. Ia malas.

"Hei," merasakan tepukan dipundak kanannya Naruto menoleh. Shikamaru Nara berdiri dibelakangnya yang kemudian berjalan hingga mereka berdiri sejajar. Sama-sama melihat acara yang dibuat Hyuuga.

"Kenapa tidak ikut? Malah berdiri mematung disini?" Tanya Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya.

"Malas." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Hembusan asap rokok perlahan keluar dari bibir sang jounin muda tersebut yang kini diangkat sebagai Ketua klan Nara dan ahli strategis Konoha yang menggantikan ayahnya oleh Naruto.

"Kau tahu?" Sedikit melirik ketika Shikamaru mulai berbicara, "Saat invasi Pein?"

Tak berani lagi melihat Shikamaru kepalanya tertunduk. Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan setelah membuang asap rokoknya ke udara. "Hinata bilang..

'_-Karena.. Aku mencintaimu..'_

"..dia mencintaimu."

Mengeratkan pejaman matanya mendengar kalimat Shikmarau juga suara Hinata yang terasa menubruk pendengarannya. Ribuan jarum terasa menusuk dadanya saat mengingat saat itu. Saat dimana dengan berani hanya Hinata yang turun dalam pertarungan berbahaya dengan Pein. Menyatakan cinta didepannya yang tertelungkup tak berdaya, menyaksikan tubuh itu melayang dan terjatuh akibat tekanan Pein, dan terakhir.. saat benda tajam itu menancap tubuh Hinata. Entah mengapa dirinya langsung berubah menjadi ekor 4 sekaligus saat itu melihat Hinata yang disakiti.

Saat tahu Sasuke yang dimanfaatkan Orochimaru pun emosinya tak mencapai itu hingga ekor 4 dan hanya mengeluarkan ekor 2. Tapi terhadap Hinata? Apakah saat itu ia hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai teman biasa?

"Kau mengacuhkannya hingga usai perang, padahal kau berjanji tidak akan melepaskan tangannya. Tapi lihat, dengan mudah kau melepaskannya dengan Gaara. Melupakan janjimu pada Hinata dan Neji yang telah menitipkannya padamu. Kau pernah berkata kalau kau tak akan menarik janji-janjimu. Tapi kali ini kau melupakan janjimu sendiri." Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Shikamaru katakan. Sesungguhnya Shikamaru bukan tipe seseorang yang peduli dengan orang lain, tapi entah mengapa tahu sikap Naruto terhadap Hinata membuatnya geram. Terlebih ia sangat tahu sekali bagaimana pengorbanan Hinata.

Kembali terngiang kalimat Neji dulu sebelum ia wafat.

"_Naruto, Hinata-sama selalu melindungi nyawamu. Jadi mulai sekarang nyawamu bukan hanya milikmu."_

Tanpa terasa tangannya sudah terkepal, menahan segala rasa yang ingin sekali membuncah. Marah, kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri yang lalai.

"Kau Hokage, lakukanlah apa yang harus kau lakukan sebelum ikrar mereka ucapkan." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Shikamaru benar. Tapi apakah ia masih pantas untuk melakukannya?

Tapi perasaan memang tak bisa dibohongi. Ia mencintai Hinata tanpa alasan. Secara murni ia mencintainya. Bukan pada tunangan orang lain.

.

.

Suatu hari Naruto mengajak Gaara berbicara atas gedung baru Konoha.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku berbicara?" Tanya Gaara ikut menatap bangunan Konoha yang kini sudah berubah hampir 180◦ dari yang dulu.

Lengannya dimasukan ke saku celananya, jubah kedua Kage tersebut terkibar mengikuti arah angin.

"Kau menyukai Hinata?" Tanya Naruto spontan.

Sebenarnya Gaara sedikit kaget, namun ia berhasil mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Memang lama kelamaan jika menatap manik bak batu amesthyt itu Gaara sedikit terpesona. Mata yang memancarkan kelembutan. Dan jujur, Gaara mulai menyukai sosok itu.

"Ya." Jawabnya jujur.

Tanpa diketahui Gaara tanga Naruto mengepal menahan tonjokannya di dalam saku celana. Ternyata Gaara pun menyukai Hinata. Semakin sulit baginya.

Penyesalan terdalam baru ia rasakan sekarang. Kenapa tak dari dulu ia menyadari perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya, dan ketika gadis itu akan dimiliki orang lain ia baru sadar. Terlalu bodohnya ia hingga kepekaannya pun ikut bodoh. Dalam hati Naruto merutuk.

"Gaara, batalkan pernikahanmu sekarang juga."

Melirik lewat sudut matanya dapat dilihat Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Aku-"

"Gaara-sama, anda-" Kalimat Naruto terpotong ketika seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Gaara dan Naruto menoleh bersama dan menemukan salah satu bawahan Gaara berdiri dibelakang "-Eh Hokage-sama, maaf saya mengganggu kalian. Tapi Gaara-sama diminta untuk kembali. Tetua Hyuuga sudah memutuskan besok anda menikah."

Manik sapphier Naruto mengecil tak percaya mendengar dengan cepat ia akan terpisah dengan Hinata. Besok, Gaara akan menikahinya. Tidak!

Gaara berjalan mendekati bawahannya seraya berucap pelan yang masih bisa Naruto dengar. Menyebabkan lebih keras ia keratkan kepalan tangannya didalam saku.

"Aku tak akan membatalkannya."

.

.

Benar saja keesokan harinya sang Kazekage Suna dan Heiress Hyuuga menikah. Yang diundang hanya orang-orang penting. Para kage pun juga turut dan sahabat-sahabat Hinata. Kecuali sang Hokage yang sedari awal acara pertemuan yang seharusnya ia datangi tak muncul hingga ke pernikahan. Tetua Hyuuga sebenarnya sedikit merasa tersinggung dengan keseenakannya sang Hokage, namun berkat Hinata para tetua itu pun diam tak berkomentar.

"Kemana si Naruto?" Tanya Ino yang sedang membantu mendandani Hinata.

"Dari kemarin aku tak menemuinya juga tak bertemu dengannya diluar gedung Hokage." Jawab Sakura.

"Naruto kenapa sih?" Kini TenTen yang ikut menimpali.

"Cemburu mungkin gara-gara Hinata akan menikah. Hahahaha..."

Hinata hanya tertawa paksa. Apa benar Naruto cemburu? Tapi apa alasannya? Benarkah jika ia tidak suka dengan pernikahan ini?

Oh itu tidak mungkin, mungkin memang benar perkiraannya selama ini. Naruto sibuk.

Setidaknya ketidak hadirannya Naruto membuat Hinata tidak harus menggoyahkan tekadnya untuk menikah.

"Ayo keluar," perintah seorang wanita lewat pintu.

"Ya.. ayo Hinata."

Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus bisa.

.

.

"Hokage-sama, anda mau kemana?"

"Jangan kesana Hokage-sama."

"Naruto! Berhenti!"

Ia acuhkan panggilan-panggilan pelayan Hyuuga maupun sahabat-sahabatnya. Terus berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai kayu Hyuuga. Tujuan utamanya adalah kamar Hinata.

Di persimpangan ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sosok bersurai indigo itu.

"Hhahaha.. Cantik ya?"

Atesinya menemukan gadis yang ia cari, dengan cepat pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedikit memanjang itu berlari menuju ke empat gadis yang kini sedang bercanda.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata dulu lah yang mengetahui kedatangan sosok Hokage yang sedang berlari.

"Naruto?"

Sebelum tangannya meraih tangan Hinata, langkah Naruto terhenti ketika terdapat pasir yang menahan kakinya. Ia menoleh dan tidak lain pelakunya adalah lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Sudah cukup, Naruto." Ujar Gaara datar.

Gigi Naruto bergeretak keras, "Jangan biarkan aku menggunakan kekerasa Gaara."

"Silahkan jika harus menggunakan kekerasan." Jawab Gaara yang sesungguhnya tidak yakin jika harus bertarung lagi dengan Naruto demi keyakinan masing-masing.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

Naruto sudah tidak tahan, terpaksa ia keluarkan chakra Kyuubinya yang langsung melepaskan cengkraman pasir pada kakinya. "Maaf Gaara, aku lebih mencintainya. Dan rasa ini tidak bisa kutahan, tolong mengertilah. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kumohon.." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan dengan cepat melakukan jutsu semacam _Hiraishin._

"Dia membawa lari Hinata-sama! Kejar!" Teriak salah satu pengawal Hyuuga pada yang lain, mereka akan bergerak menuruti perintah seniornya sebelum Gaara menghentikan.

"Tidak usah, biarkan.. Kita tunggu saja Hokage bodoh itu."

.

.

**Plak**

Tamparan keras ia arahkan ke pipi berkumis itu. Tak memikirkan siapa yang ia tampar. Tapi kegilaannya membuatnya harus melakukan ini.

"A-apa-apaan kau Naruto-kun?" Ujar Hinata sedikit berteriak.

"Maafkan aku," wajahnya menghadap ke gadis didepannya. "Maaf telah mengacuhkanmu selama ini. Maaf baru sadar dengan perasaanmu."

"Cukup." Menundukan kepalanya dalam tak ingin melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak memohon. Sudah Hinata tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. "Terlambat. A-aku sudah akan menikah dengan Ga-gaara-kun. Ja-jadi tolong biar-"

Kalimat Hinata terputus ketika tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Aku yang akan menjadi orang pertama penentang pernikahan kalian."

Sesak, sungguh dadanya sangat sesak mendengar suara miris dari Naruto. Rasa sesak itu bercampur dengan kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh geratan pelukan Naruto. Membuat batinnya beradu. Mungkin jika yang Naruto peluk adalah dirinya dulu yang masih mengharapkan Naruto, pasti Hinata sudah pingsan sekarang.

"Kau le-lebih mencinta Sa-sakura-chan. Biarkan juga aku u-untuk mencoba me-melupakanmu."

"Jangan! Sakura.. Dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku tak berhak." Suara Naruto semakin serak menahan perasaannya.

"Tapi kau su-sudah tak berhak. Semuanya terlambat."

"Hinata," panggilnya membuat berontakan Hinata terhenti. "Dengar, memang aku terlambat untuk mengakuinya. Dan silahkan kau menikahlah dengan Gaara. Aku akan melindungimu seperti janjiku pada Neji jarak jauh. Kalau perlu aku akan mengikutimu ke Suna dan melepaskan jabatanku. Aku ingin melindungimu, menyimpan rasa ini seperti kau yang sudah menyiman rasamu padaku selama bertahun-tahun."

Ya, dalam pelukannya Naruto sadar. Ia sudah terlambat dan hanya melindungi serta menyimpan perasaannya pada Hinata lah yang bisa ia lakukan sebagai penebus semua janji-janji yang ia buat untuk Hinata dan Neji. Pasti Naruto akan bahagia jika hanya melihat senyum Hinata walau dari jauh.

Perlahan dilepaskan pelukannya, menatap sebentar manik bulat amesthyt didepannya. Lalu mengecup pelan dahi yang tertutup poni Hinata dengan lembut. Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Berbahagialah." Senyum yang biasa cerah itu memendung. Membuat Hinata pilu melihatnya. Naruto tulus menyatakannya, jujur perkataannya. Ia percaya.

Melangkah jauh dari Hinata yang masih mematung Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakitnya di dada, nafasnya sesak dan tubuhnya seperti akan meledak. Tanpa sadar liquid bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Apakah memang ia tak berhak memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya?

**Grep**

Nafas Naruto tercekat, sapphiernya mngecil tak percaya dengan apa yang melingkar ditubuhnya.

"A-aku tak bisa bahagia tanpamu." Ujar Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku ingin bersamamu, ka-kalau perlu aku lepaskan sandangan ketua padaku la-lalu mengikutimu. Dari dulu aku ingin berdiri sejajar denganmu. Bu-bukan di depan ma-maupun dibelakangmu.." Terdengar isakan dari bibir Hinata.

Naruto berbalik melepaskan pelukan Hinata, ia bingkai wajah _chubby _itu dengan tangan besarnya. Senyum terukir diwajah tan Naruto.

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Fict pelepas liburan yang diganggu sama sang mantan. Nih Michi buatmu biar gak nagih-nagih terus minta SoL :v aku lagi bunek tauu..

Mirip _**My Trauma **_ya? Hahaha culik-culikkan lagi. Serius scene ini ngga tahu kenapa terinspirasi sama Eren pas traik-triak di ruang sidang itu :D #gaknyambung. Maaf ya banya typo.. tanpa aku cek soalnya. Labas tanpa lihat kedepan lagi XD.

Ini gara-gara greget sama Naruto yang ngga sadar-sadar sama Hinata. Hell! sadarlah kau Naruto. Hinata mencintaimu! *teriak2

Minta komentarannya boleh? :D

_Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
